This invention is an improvement over prior and existing large foldable hay rakes such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,055.
Existing foldable hay rakes typically have a pair of wheel supported elongated rake arms that are pivotal along their lengths, and capable of being pivoted individually with respect to each other. While substantially advancing the art of hay raking, these devices have certain shortcomings. Among them are that the rakes are cumbersome to use both in operation and for travel; they require substantial room for turning and maneuvering; they do not adapt well to uneven ground; they are susceptible to damage in the field, and they do not always well cover the field to deal with all the hay that is being raked.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a foldable hay rake that will overcome the foregoing problems, and which will enhance the performance and efficiency of raking hay.
A further object of this invention is to provide a foldable hay rake wherein the substantial weight of the rake is held by centrally located positioning wheels.
Another object of this invention is to provide a foldable hay rake that can be easily observed from the towing tractor while in operation, and which can individually rake and turn separate rows of cut hay, or to combine such rows into a single row for baling.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.